<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lavender to amethyst by dragonair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962607">lavender to amethyst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonair/pseuds/dragonair'>dragonair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But nothing happens I swear, F/M, Flirting, Getting Together, Kissing, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reunion, Sexual Tension, because yuri and byleth deserve great things, ie each other, maybe i'll write a part two eventually, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonair/pseuds/dragonair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Byleth steps foot into Yuri’s personal quarters for the first time since the war began, she can’t help but look at him as though those five years never separated them.</p><p> </p><p>my take on how a heartfelt reunion between Yuri and Byleth would have gone!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lavender to amethyst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, Yuri Leclerc, for motivating me to pick blue lions on my second go around just to s-support you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Byleth steps foot into Yuri’s personal quarters for the first time since the war began, she can’t help but look at him as though those five years never separated them.</p><p><i>He’s changed,</i> Byleth thinks upon meeting his gaze. His hair is longer, his shoulders are broader. And he must have gained another couple of inches in the time she’d spent away -- she never quite remembered him towering over her frame, but he certainly does now. His smile, laced with a certain self-assuredness that only comes with age and experience, Byleth knows all too well. </p><p><i>And yet…</i> she realizes, when her eyes meet his again. Lavender irises study her own. Beneath their surface lies a familiar guarded mischievousness she hadn’t realized she yearned for all throughout her slumber. </p><p><i>Even after all these years, the feeling I get when I look into his eyes remains the same.</i> </p><p>“It’s only you,” Yuri says finally, voice breathless with sweet relief. He unclips the cape from his shoulders, setting it gingerly atop a coat rack in the corner of his quarters. “Consider knocking next time, friend. Wouldn’t want to confuse you for an Imperial spy.”</p><p>“And so what if I am?” Byleth replies, the corner of her lip quirking involuntarily.</p><p>Yuri laughs, and Byleth’s heart squeezes. Her yearn is more of an <i>ache</i> for him, now that he’s so close. She aches more than she ever dares let him know. “I do suppose one can’t be too careful, in times like these.” </p><p>Times like these. As mature as he’d been as a child, as an underground student in Abyss, he must have grown exponentially these past five years. In ways that Byleth may never know. It’s still difficult to believe how much time has passed. How has the war changed him, exactly? What has he been forced to learn? Could she have protected him, had the cards been dealt ever so slightly more in her favor?</p><p>
  <i>If I hadn’t fallen unconscious that day… </i>
</p><p><i>Is there any point in even imagining it?</i> </p><p>“You would know times like these better than I do, I’m afraid,” she settles on saying, finally. It doesn’t sound quite right, though, as an acknowledgement of all that’s happened since they last spoke. But at this point she’s all too consumed in the reunion of lost souls to know any better.</p><p>Yuri hums at Byleth’s telling response, now removing his boots and sitting at the foot of his bed. He’s thinking, he’s always thinking. She can practically hear the elaborate system of gears linking and turning in the well-managed labyrinth that is his mind. She’d always wanted to know more about the inner workings that fueled his every thought, ignited his every action. Knowing his motivations, years ago, was a step in the right direction, as were their experiences in combat together. </p><p>But now that these five years have passed, she can’t tell for certain how much of him has changed. Five years of lessons learned, five years of memories she wasn’t a part of. What could she possibly hope to gain, as a gear left to rust?</p><p>“Indulge me,” he says carefully, pausing just briefly enough for Byleth to tilt her head in askance. He smiles knowingly when he gets the response he desires. She can’t help but admire that smile, guarded as it may be, for its resemblance to the Yuri she’d known so well.  “You came here for a reason aside from idle chatter and watching me change, I take it? I’m all ears.” </p><p>Byleth rolls her eyes, ignoring the swarm of hornets in her stomach at his pointed flirtations. They’re pointless, when she considers the risk they might have on their relationship. The benefits of having Yuri as an ally amongst her flock far outweigh the highly improbable stinging joy that might come from letting him come near. </p><p>“Only to check on you,” she answers truthfully. “The rest of your pack seemed a bit… concerned about your well being.” </p><p>Yuri’s head tilts back as he releases a breathy laugh. It draws attention to his slender neck. “So you did it for them, huh? Probably could’ve figured that one on my own. Well, as you’ve likely observed, there’s nothing to be concerned about.” His gaze finds the floor, scaling the length of Byleth’s body in a trained movement before continuing. “Well, nothing, aside from a certain someone sneaking around my personal quarters in the dead of night. You’d best be careful, dear friend. I doubt you’d want anyone spreading rumors of our late night rendezvous.” </p><p>The honey-sweet flair to his inflection, the way his words leave his tongue with practiced and flirtatious ease. Byleth knows a trap when she hears one. But her intuition tells her she’s not in danger, and something has been compelling her to push forward all this time… </p><p>So she shrugs. “I’ve never really been one for rumors.” </p><p>Yuri leans back, arms sprawling out in a stretch. What once of his stature appeared intimidating, now seems open, vulnerable in a way completely foreign to what Byleth has known of him. “And why is that?”</p><p>If Byleth knows anything about Yuri, she knows he already knows her answer. He likely knows just about every thought that’s crossed her mind since entering his room. It’s part of what drew her to him — somehow, in spite of her placid expressions, he has her figured out beyond even her own comprehension. Such an understanding would be horrifying, with anyone else. Part of what makes her such a skilled commander in combat is her ability to keep her strategies from her enemies. Remaining placid is one of her most dependable strategies, always a go to when push comes to shove.</p><p>Meeting Yuri, in this regard had been somewhat of a surprise. While Byleth would contend she doesn’t wear her heart on her sleeve, Yuri would have proved her wrong. The Yuri she knew five years ago knew every last one of her tells -- and called her out on them on the regular. That had been embarrassing, to say the least. </p><p>Now more than ever, though, she wishes for him to see through her and close the distance between them.</p><p>Needless to say, had Yuri stood on the other side of the battlefield, he would have surely led to Byleth’s demise. </p><p>“At their heart, rumors are unreliable,” she says, stepping closer to him. Their knees are mere inches apart. “Especially if the source is unknown. As a commander, you can’t let rumors get the best of you. Unless you think they might affect the outcome of the battle, they’re only distractions.”</p><p>Yuri chuckles, leaning back onto his palms. Farther away, but not uncomfortably. If anything, Byleth sees it as a challenge. “You’re still adorable, you know that? Comparing water cooler gossip to battlefield tactics with your whole chest.”</p><p>“It’s what I know best,” Byleth admits, drawing ever closer to him, as if to say bring it on. “Not much has changed.” </p><p>She tries not to blush as their knees graze. It’s not that she hasn’t done this with anyone before, nor is it that she can’t read between the lines to tell that he wants it just as much as she does -- but she isn’t quite experienced enough to know what she’s doing with someone new. That, paired with the fact that Yuri somehow makes her more apprehensive than anyone else she’s ever been with, makes this interaction all the more intimidating.</p><p>He considers Byleth for a moment, grin waning into a small, secretive smile she wishes she could keep all to herself. She closes her eyes, testing herself to see if she can commit it to memory, when his hand closes around her wrist. She peeks her eyes open just in time to see his lips graze the back of her hand. Had she not been looking, she might not have felt it.</p><p>When he pulls away, her eyes don’t dare leave him. She doesn’t miss his lavender eyes hardening into amethyst, nor does she miss the tiniest of sighs that escapes his lips, the same lips that just kissed her hand. </p><p>His thumb rubs a soothing rhythm against her wrist, hand not much bigger than her own. She wonders, idly, how that rhythm would match up with the beating of her heart, had she possessed one that beat. </p><p>“Stay awhile, won’t you?” he whispers. “Five years without you has been so lonely.”</p><p>The words sound sweet on his tongue. She wants to taste them. </p><p>So she carefully lunges onto the bed, legs straddling his torso, and allows herself finally to close the distance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had the FLU this month but i was so so determined to publish something before february ended!! hope u enjoyed! leave kudos + comments with any feedback u might have, and see you next month! </p><p>P.S. One day... when I have the energy... I may want to write an AU/fifth fe3h route where Byleth was assigned the Ashen Wolves from the start? so let me know if you liked this characterization of Yuri and Byleth just to see if I need to work on anything!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>